Metamerism occurs when two materials do not match in color under all lighting conditions. This means that a solid color patch, when viewed under two different light sources, appears to cast two different colors, as shown in FIG. 3. The technical definition for metamerism is a conditional match, such that, two or more samples match for one observer under one light source, but not under a different light source for that same observer. Modern color reproduction techniques that use RGB or CMYK primaries take advantage of metamerism for making calorimetric reproductions of an original. A calorimetric reproduction is one in which both the original and reproduction have the same CIE XYZ tristimulus values. These processes allow color matches to be made under one lighting condition when the reproduction will be made from different materials (color primaries) than the original. Although calorimetric or metameric reproduction techniques are very useful, they may not always be satisfying to all users. For instance, some manufacturers of certain products rely on the color of their product to attract potential buyers. These manufacturers would obviously want the color of their product to look the same whether it was being sold under fluorescent lighting such as in a supermarket, or under sunlight such as at an outside sidewalk stand, otherwise the potential buyers may not recognize the product.
Thus, there is a need to overcome these and other problems of the prior art to provide methods of reducing metamerism.